


The Merry Adventures of Lee Hawke

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once someone asked for a trans male Hawke. Then said Hawke and his love Isabela kept popping up in other fills...how peculiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underneath It All

Hawke did not understand why he was so nervous as he paced back and forth in Aveline's office, waiting impatiently for the Guard Captain to have a moment for him. He eventually sat on her desk, hands in his hair, tapping his foot as Aveline finally walked in the door.

"Hawke," Aveline grumbled, "Get off my desk. I have chairs, you know."

Hawke stood, pacing still as Aveline sat behind her desk.

"Well?" She asked.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" Hawke asked sheepishly.

"Maker, this must be something," Aveline grinned, folding her arms over her chest, "Spit it out, Hawke. I haven't got all day."

"It's Isabela," Hawke said, sitting down, "I want to…tell her."

"Oh," Aveline's face softened, "So you are serious about the slattern…and you're worried when she's got your knickers off, she's going to be surprised."

Hawke nodded, grumbling, "I want it to be…spontaneous, but I'm…scared. It's the first time…like this."

Aveline smiled, "You know what I'm going to say. It's the same thing Leandra would say if you talked to her. Without the lecture about pirate venereal disease. If she can't handle it and find you handsome the way you are, then she's not worth your time, Hawke. You know that."

"I know," Hawke said, sighing, "But I really really like her."

Aveline chuckled, "You in puppy love is pretty adorable. This is making my day."

Hawke coughed, "Donnic."

Aveline stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine. Just talk to her. I'm here if you need me afterwards, you know that. I'll keep the brandy out."

"Comforting," Hawke said, rising to his feet.

"Lee," Aveline said gently, "It's going to be alright…but good luck."

Hawke gave a mock salute and walked out of the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Aveline had been right about exactly what Leandra would say. After a firm reminder of safe sex practices and a few "oh my baby"s, Leandra was willing to go to Gamlen's for the afternoon so Hawke could have some privacy with Isabela.

Hawke was pissed off at himself for being this scared. It had been over a decade since he had presented himself as a man. His parents had both been incredibly supportive, his father honoured when Hawke chose the first name "Lee" after his father's middle name. He was comfortable with himself…most of the time. Years of swordplay had defined his torso and arms. Combining that with binding clothing, he presented himself to the world as a strong male. When dressed in the mirror, he saw the man he had always known he was.

But he never liked to veer from that image. He didn't look at himself naked often and rarer still did he let someone else see him that way. Since arriving in Kirkwall, he had only spoken of it with Aveline, whom he trusted above anyone else. He did not feel that how he looked naked changed how much of a man he was, though that had taken a long and troubled adolescence to work through.

But he was terrified the minute Isabela saw him, she would look at him differently. That this would all fall apart. That he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror at all without thinking he was a mere shadow of who he was. He shouldn't have let it matter, but it did. He shouldn't care about what she thought about him, but he did.

She was different. When she looked at him, he felt…strong, fierce. He never wanted her to look at him with disgust…or worse, pity.

Hawke rose from his armchair at hearing the door. He tried to take a deep breath as Bodahn let Isabela inside, watching her look over the Estate in appreciation. She smiled when her eyes met his and his heart skipped a beat. Maker, Maker, he prayed, please let this go well.

"You're looking luscious, this evening, Hawke," Isabela smirked as she crossed the room to his side, "Your face always looks so lovely by a fire, I imagine the rest of your skin does too."

Hawke blushed slightly as he kissed her cheek, "Come on, dinner is nearly ready."

"Spoilsport," she teased, "I can never convince you to go for dessert first."

oOoOoOo

Hawke was more relaxed after dinner, settling into her company. She did have the most beautiful laugh. He wanted to just kiss her, to kiss her fingers and palms, and for none of what he had to say to matter. He wanted her to smile like that and kiss him again.

Hawke led her up to his bedroom, Isabela unusually affectionate by holding his hand.

The fireplace was already lit as night grew in around them. Isabela kissed him softly as they stood by the fire, her hands cupping his face.

"There's something I want to tell you," Hawke admitted quietly, "Before any of this can happen. I've wanted to…so badly, Bela. I've wanted you since I first saw you. But I've been so afraid."

"What is it, Hawke?" Isabela smirked, "Don't tell me you're a virgin. Are you? Because that would be adorable."

Hawke laughed, "No, that's not quite it. I…I don't look like…I'm…"

Isabela's face softened, "Whatever it is, Hawke, you can tell me."

Hawke said gently, "I was born a girl. I mean, I wasn't…but I guess that's what you can call it. I don't look like what people think a man looks like, not underneath my clothes. But I want you to see me, I want you to know what I look like."

"You don't have to," Isabela reassured, "Not if you're not ready."

Hawke smiled, "As ready as I'm going to be."

Hawke took off his shirt first, the binding visible around his chest. He took this off slowly before moving to his pants. He took these off, as well as his small clothes, and stood naked before her in front of the fire.

"What can I touch and what can I call it?" Isabela asked softly.

Hawke blushed, taking her hand in his, "These…I am okay calling them breasts…but it is my chest."

Isabela ran her hand down his chest, her hand open, not cupping or grasping, but the same as she did running her hand down his stomach. He smiled at this as she pulled her hand away.

Hawke bowed his head as he lead her hand again, "I don't like being touched inside, but I like my lips and clit touched. You can call them that. When we're together, I'd like to wear my cock too, but I wanted you to see me like this too."

Isabela moved her hands to his face and kissed him. Hawke was surprised and kiss her back, throwing his arms around her.

Hawke said gently, "I'd like to get dress now. I'm not ready tonight."

"You let me know when you are," Isabela said, a sparkle in her eyes.

Hawke felt a flush go through his cheeks and he kissed her again, pulling her deep into his arms. They held each other awhile, Isabela nibbling on his neck, until he pulled away and dressed again. He walked her home that night. When he brought her to her room, she smiled at him again, and he felt a sense of relief go through him. She still made him feel the same.

oOoOoOo

Isabela smirked as she climbed the staircase, "I miss your place in Lowtown. It was so much more exciting."

Hawke grinned, "I think I may be able to find a different way to excite you."

Isabela turned and his heart fluttered, "Why don't you show me then, big boy?"

Hawke laughed as he chased her up the stairs.


	2. Up All Night

Isabela lay in bed, practically purring, as Lee came back to her side. She curled up on his chest, her head under his chin as he held her close. 

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "I never expected you to be a cuddly one."

"And I never expected someone as soft spoken as you to be so filthy in bed," she teased, "We all have our sex secrets. Did you pick up some of those insults from Aveline? She's such a delightful influence on you."

Hawke laughed, "I'll have to let her know that. I'm sure she'll be so thrilled."

Isabela grinned, her fingers trailing down his stomach. He had finally felt comfortable enough to sleep together without a shirt and she had been delighted to have a few more inches of skin to play with. She tried so hard to stay in Hawke's comfort zone, but he was just so damn sexy. 

Hawke grasped her hand softly, his fingers interlocking with hers. Their eyes met and Isabela's heart fluttered. No, this was more than him being so gorgeous, nor how delightfully good a fit he was in bed. 

As he leaned in, she tilted her head up, meeting his kiss without thinking. As his other hand went into her hair, holding her closer to him, Isabela could only think one thing.

Oh. Shit.

Isabela jumped out of bed, surprising Hawke who laughed awkwardly.

"Bela?" He called teasingly, "Do you need another post sex sandwich? I promise, I won't even make it myself, you may even survive the effort."

"No, I um...I just remembered I had to meet Varric tonight," Isabela lied, pulling on her clothes, "I...umm...I'll drop by tomorrow."

"For a thief," Hawke joked, "You're an exceptionally bad liar. All right, go do whatever you need to. I'll just be here...all alone..."

He posed in fake seduction, hands on head and hip, and Isabela groaned slightly. She kissed the top of his head while giving him a gentle slap on the cheek.

"I'll be back later, you card," she smirked, her hand lingering slightly too long on his cheek, "You keep yourself out of trouble."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Isabela," Aveline groaned, rubbing her eyes, "It is the middle of the night. Did you not think we might have better things to do? Like sleeping?"

Merrill quipped, "I thought you said that Donnic was over, would you not be-"

"Ahem," Isabela interrupted, "This is about my sex life. We'll break down the Wall's barriers later and get the saucy details. Focus on me for now."

The two of them turned their heads, Aveline taking a drink from her mug. The pair sat on Isabela's bed as she paced back and forth, drinking while Isabela made elaborate hand gestures to make her point.

"So, we're in bed," Isabela tried to begin, "Or rather, I'm in bed, he's got to go clean up and put his cock away-"

"Does he have different ones?" Merrill asked in interest, "Does he have one for special occasions maybe? Was this a special one?"

Aveline sighed with a tired groan, "Hush, Merrill. Does that matter? The sooner she tells this story, the sooner we can go home."

"Right," Isabela said, "Because we spent no time on the Wounded Coast while you talked about blades? Just saying, big girl. Anyways. We're in bed now, he's all cuddling up to me."

"You cuddled up to him, didn't you?" Merrill commented, "You always strike me as a cuddler."

"How did you know?" Isabela asked in surprise.

Aveline groaned, "ANYWAYS."

Isabela continued, stopping to stick her tongue out at Aveline, "ANYWAYS. We're just cuddling and kissing. No funny business. And I get this...shivery feeling. Do you know the one? You feel like this warm wave goes over you, and everything relaxes and it feels...good. Like...sexy good."

"Did you have an orgasm from cuddling?" Aveline moaned tiredly, "Is this what we had to come out here for in the middle of the night? For you to brag. Oh, I'm Isabela, I'm so sexually liberated, everything turns me on."

The other two gave her a pointed look and Aveline yawned, "I'm sorry. I'll come up with something better in the morning. Please go on."

"It wasn't that," Isabela gestured, pacing again, "It felt like...it just felt good, but it was so odd. It was just a kiss. A good kiss, mind you, but..."  
"I think you're in love with him," Merrill said softly.

"That's what I was worried about," Isabela muttered, lying down on the bed in between them, "I don't want to be in love with him. In love people are idiots and spend all their time talking about the other person and are all self-sacrificing and making stupid decisions. None of those things work well for me. I don't do well with pet names and pining and all that."

"Do you do pet names?" Aveline asked in curiosity.

"Shh," Merrill reprimanded, "This is important. Isabela is being sincere, it must be serious."

"Thanks, guys," Isabela replied, putting her head in her hands.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Aveline replied, "I'm so much happier now with Donnic than before hand."

"You see?" Isabela indicated, "In love people are idiots."

Aveline rolled her eyes as she and Merrill both laid down around her.

"You can still be a bad ass in love," Merrill reassured, "Look at Aveline. Sure, she may be all gooey, but she's tough too! She can slay bandits just as well now, and she's still a really good captain."

"Thanks."

"And you, Bela," Merrill continued, "You will still be a wonderful rogue and still have merry adventures."

"Even in love?"

"Even in love."

"Can I still be a slattern?"

"Trust me," Aveline replied, "You always will be a slattern."

"Aw," Isabela smiled, putting her arms around the two of them, "You always know just how to cheer me up."

"Can I go home now?" Aveline asked.

"No," Merrill answered, "We're having a nice moment. Quit trying to ruin it."

Aveline grumbled and hesitantly patted Isabela on the back.

"Better," Merrill reassured.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hawke opened the door, blinking as the morning sun entered the room.

"When you said tomorrow, Isabela," he grumbled, "I thought it would be you know, noon or even after dawn Mass. But...A for enthusiasm."

"I need to talk to you," Isabela said, pulling him upstairs. Hawke followed her into his bedroom, collapsing into his armchair as she stood in front of him.

"I have something to tell you," she said, "And it's not a big deal, it's certainly not meant to be a big deal. But it's something you should know."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Lee...Lee, I'm falling for you. No, scratch that. I'm in love with you. Foolishly, desperately, and sickeningly in love with you. If you don't feel the same, fine, but I thought it was only fair to tell you."

He stood up and murmured, "You love me?"

With sudden fear, Isabela bowed her head as she nodded. He walked to her side, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. Isabela moaned into his mouth as his lips parted from hers.

"I love you," he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes, "I love you so much it hurts. I missed you last night. I miss you every night you're not there. I love you."

Isabela threw herself into his arms, holding him close to her as her hands went into his hair. His hands grasped into her back, nails digging into her skin.

He carried her to the bed, lying her on her back. He knelt between her legs, pushing them apart gently. He pulled off her small clothes with his teeth, jumping his eyebrows, causing her to laugh. As his lips made their way to her sex, his tongue entering her, she cried out, giggling slightly still as he kissed down her lips.

"I love you, Lee," she said with a smile, the words turning into a moan as the pleasure built. She pushed his head down, closer to her, his hands digging into her hips as he held her in his grasp.

To her own surprise, she came around him, gasping for air as her body arched towards him. He kissed her sex again, coming up to face her with a grin.

"Will that keep you satisfied until I'm dressed?" He asked, smirking.

She sighed, with feigned displeasure, "Maybe, but then I'll be here...all alone."

She tried to mimic his pose from the night before and he laughed, rising from the bed. 

"I love you," he said again, touching his nose against hers.

Isabela smiled as he left the room, curling up in the unmade bed. Perhaps being a fool in love was not such a terrible thing.


	3. To Fall At Your Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between this and "Up All Night", a certain threesome with Zevran has occurred, leaving our Isabela in the family way...

Isabela smirked, waking to the feeling of Hawke kissing down her neck softly.

"Enjoying your afternoon nap?" He teased.

"Embarrassingly so," Isabela admitted, yawning slightly, "How long was I out?"

"Maybe about an hour," Hawke replied, brushing the hair off the back of her neck, "Are you feeling a little better?"

Isabela smiled, "A little morning sickness never killed anyone, love. I'm being a little wimp. Tomorrow I'll be stabbing rogue Templars left and right."

Hawke chuckled, "I'm sure. Can I grab you anything before I go?"

Isabela pouted, "You're leaving?"

"I told you, sweetheart," he replied, "Orsino needs me for something. It's just going to be a boring conversation at the Gallows and then more stalking in the dark. You might as well stay here."

"Are my adventures to be over now?" Isabela bemoaned playfully, "Am I to be stuck barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"

"Maker, I hope not. Your cooking is terrible."

Isabela stuck her tongue out as Hawke laughed, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," Hawke promised, "You'll probably be asleep for most of that time anyways."

Isabela wanted to protest, but she felt her eyelids drooping again. It seemed she could no longer stay up so late at night when she was sleeping for two. It was still new to her, still unexpected having that slight flutter of life in her belly. It was a secret still, as she had requested. No Rivani woman would dare tell someone, who was not her lover at least, that she was expecting until well into the third month. She was sure Hawke would make some excuse for her today. He was getting better at lying after much coaching. 

She curled back into the sheets, sighing as Hawke closed the door behind her. In her dreams, she saw the three of them, living deep in the mountains. The three of them laid on the ground, a small child sleeping between their curled bodies. Isabela looked up at Hawke, looked deep into his soft brown eyes, and in that moment, she felt an odd sense of peace. 

She had drifted off for what felt like only a few moments when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. 

She sat up in bed immediately, grabbing her daggers from her bedside table. She went out the door and into the lobby of the Hanged Man. 

The patrons had scattered, a few hurt and injured on the ground. Isabela looked to Edwina, who was hiding underneath a table. A group of men and women, dressed in black, appeared to have the establishment under their thumb. 

A familiar looking man walked towards her, almost kindness in his eyes as he held out his hand to her.

"Come child, we do not want to see more bloodshed today," he said, "You could fight off all of us and have your friends killed. Or you can simply come along."

"Who the Void are you?" Isabela stated, raising a dagger to level with his throat. The others went to move forward, but the man waved them back.

He said calmly, "My name is Thrask. We've met before. Isabela, was it not? The beautiful pirate queen so many reports described. If you come with me, you nor Hawke will be hurt."

Isabela bit her lip, her heart pounding loudly as she demanded, "Where is he?"

She felt a hood go over the back of her head and she tried to move, struggling against the magical binds that went around her chest. She cried out as she fell to the floor, her hands aching to reassuringly stroke her belly. 

A female voice said plainly, "Did you really think the whore would play nice? Men, tie her up and restrain her mouth."

Isabela tried to bite a hand removing the hood, her face pressed into the ground as another set of hands wrapped a gag around her mouth. She tried to resist against the men who picked her up, carrying her out the back door of the inn. She watched the injured parties, all watching noiselessly as she was taken. She felt stunned, the situation washing over her. What did they want with her? What would they do to her?

The realization hit her as her pulse raced. She was afraid. Terrified to fight back and hurt the child, terrified that her rebellion would be taken out on Hawke. She kept uncharacteristically quiet, trying to focus on slowing her breath. She needed to keep her wits; she couldn't sink into panic. Not now. 

She heard bits and pieces of the conversation as she was carried through the tunnels of the dark undercity. She recognized Grace's face after a time, cursing Hawke on being so forgiving of damn everything. Not everyone had the best intentions, when would he ever learn that?  
But then her heart softened. Would he have fallen in love with her if he hadn't been so compassionate? He had given her a chance...far too many chances, really...and he always believed in her. Even when she hurt him. Even when she left him. 

She blinked as the harsh light of day reached her eyes again and she tried to move her head to get a better look. They were on the Wounded Coast, certainly, but that left miles and miles for the party to hide. Who would ever spot them? Had Hawke already been taken? Already...already...

Isabela could not let the thought passed through her mind. She bloody loved that man. She wasn't going to lose him now, not to these paltry excuses for kidnappers. 

She was tossed into the sand as they made camp. Still bound and gagged, Isabela lay still, though she was desperate for something to drink. She listened into the conversation nearby, trying to distract herself from the thirst.

Grace was speaking to Thrask nearby, just outside of one of the tents. The pair appeared to be in disagreement since leaving the Hanged Man, and the argument had seemed to boil further as they waited.

"Hawke should have been here by now," Grace insisted, "Are you sure we took the right hostage? Who would risk their life for that little tart? He might have just left her here and skipped town. I told you we should have taken the Guard Captain. A good political prisoner."

Thrask smiled sadly, "We need the Captain on our side. This was the safest bet. She may not seem worthy to you, but a man in love can be foolish indeed."

Isabela wrinkled her nose at them and tried to imagine Aveline as their hostage. She smirked, pretending Aveline had bored them to sleep with a lecture about proper knife sharpening and then would sneak away into the night. Good old battering ram. She wouldn't have let pregnancy hormones flood her brain with stupidity. She would have noticed the big lug standing behind her instead of idiotically pleading for her lover. 

Grace walked towards her, kneeling in the sand as Isabela tried to look up at her.

"I don't think she looks quite pathetic enough," she mused, "What do you think, Alain? Would you trade your life for her? Would you become a Templar stooge for a slattern like her?"

Alain replied, "I think I hear them coming."

"Get ready," Thrask warned, "Let me talk to him first."

Isabela could see him just in the distance, his shaggy black hair appearing over the dunes as he passed into their sight. Hawke was still alive. 

She tried to look up further, merely having her head pushed down by Grace's foot. 

Thrask called out, "We do not wish anymore hostilities, Champion. We just want to talk."

Hawke replied darkly, "Then talk quickly. I find myself lacking my normal patience."

"We need your help. There is to be war in this city, we both know it. We are a small group of Templars and Mages, working together for freedom. We know what you have done in this city; we know that if you stand behind us, we will take the city itself. I have no wish to harm your companion, but I will take drastic measures if you do not help us."

Isabela's heart raced and she tried to slow her breathing down.

"I usually do not negotiate with terrorists," Hawke replied, "But you seem to have me in a rather...unusual position." 

Isabela could vaguely see Aveline standing behind him. The woman's face was stern, her hand staying on Hawke's shoulder as she held him back. 

Hawke tried to meet Isabela's gaze. She felt her head pushed further into the sand, groaning slightly against the gag. 

Hawke stepped forth and said calmly, "I have already supported your cause more than a dozen times. I have protected many of you. I want freedom for mages. And you repay me by trying to blackmail me? This was not a wise decision, Thrask. If you had asked me, if you had been a man and talked to me..."

"I knew this would not work," Grace announced, releasing Isabela as she walked forth, "Kill the hostage and take the Champion alive."

"I can't let you do that," Thrask replied, "This is not what we agreed."

Isabela's eyes went wide as Grace transformed, the abomination taking Thrask's life, drawing power from his blood. She rolled out of the way as the battle continued, trying to inch her way towards a jutting rock. She gasped as a hand wrapped around her throat and she felt the abomination lift her off the ground. Isabela struggled as the hand closed down and she closed her eyes. 

She fell suddenly, the abomination fading as its blood spilled into the sand. Her shoulders shook as she opened her eyes again and saw Hawke's face, his hands undoing the gag.

"Lee," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded as he untied her binds. 

"And the baby?" 

"I don't know," she whimpered, "I think so."

Released, she let herself fall into his arms as he held her closely to him. She could feel his tears against her own skin and felt herself sobbing against his shoulder.

"Hawke," Aveline called out, "We need to deal with what just happened."

"Not now," he snapped unexpectedly.

Isabela felt their eyes upon them as Hawke kissed the top of her forehead and helped her to her feet. 

"Anders," Hawke said quietly, "I need you to check over Isabela. Is that alright, my dear?"

Isabela nodded, wiping the tears from her face. Hawke kissed the side of her head again.

"Aveline, I'm sorry. You and I will talk to Cullen tomorrow. Keep Alain and Samson secure and safe until then. Please."

"I'll bring them back to the Keep right now," Aveline said, bowing her head, "They'll be safe there overnight."

"Are you feeling up to travelling tonight?" Hawke asked Isabela softly.

She felt the knot grow in her throat and she nodded, "I want to go home."

"Okay. Clear the camp, everyone. Anders, if you would."

Anders nodded, taking Isabela off to the side. 

"Any injuries?" He asked quietly, "Besides a few bruises. You probably have a concussion too; I'll check that out. Most of this I can treat now."

"I'm pregnant," Isabela whispered.

Anders' eyes widened slightly, "Alright. I'm going to touch your stomach. Is that okay?"

Isabela nodded, sitting down on a rock as Anders knelt in front of her. Gingerly, he touched her belly, his fingers tingling against her skin as she waited anxiously. He stood up again with a smile.

"Absolutely fine," he said quietly, "Though you should be getting proper pre-natal care, that's very important, you know."

"I'll come to your damn clinic if you keep your mouth shut," Isabela grumbled. 

They returned to the rest of the group. Anders went to help a reluctant Fenris with a rather large cut down his arm and Isabela went to Hawke's side. She embraced him, letting her body curl into his.

"Everything's okay," she murmured.

"Thank the Maker," Hawke responded, kissing her forehead again, "I thought I had lost you both. I didn't know what I was going to do. I...I..."

"I'm fine," Isabela smiled, tugging his ear affectionately, "You worry too much." 

"I'm going to ravish you when we get home," he promised, "There's nothing better than a "I thought you were going to die" fumble into bed. Remember after the Qunari attacked?"

Isabela surprised herself with a blush. Even she had thought that had been a rather...unique evening.

"We'll see how that goes, tiger," she teased, "You may yet find yourself wrapped up in politics again tonight."

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you. We can deal with the rest of the world tomorrow. But tonight..."

His hand trembled slightly as it touched her face and she understood. 

They arrived back at the Estate just after the midnight Mass at the Chantry, the bells ringing softly through Hightown. Hawke picked her up and carried her over the threshold and upstairs into his bedroom. The three servants observed with quiet smiles, going into their own section of the house to allow for privacy.

Hawke laid down with her in the bed, holding her against his chest. 

"I should get cleaned up," he murmured.

"You do stink," Isabela commented, "Though I might not be much better. I think I need a bath, do you think I need one?"

Hawke played with her necklace, "Maybe after I get you a bit dirtier first."

Isabela giggled, "When I said I enjoy filthy sex, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Hawke grinned, "Well, we needed to mix it up anyways. The romance is dead, isn't it? We could just be like pigs in the sty together."

"Well, today I was rescued like a maiden in one of Varric's stories," Isabela teased, "So maybe it's not quiet dead yet."

Hawke's face softened and he took one of her hands, kissing it softly.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"It's not your fault," she said quietly.

"I know you're putting on a brave face," Hawke said softly, "But I know you were afraid. I was terrified too. I want to keep you safe. Both of you safe. I just..."

"Hey," she said, turning over to face him. He kissed her, holding her face in his hands. They moved softly together, gently taking off each piece of ruined clothing until they were bare in front of each other. 

"How about that bath?" Isabela murmured.

Hawke picked her up again, causing a giggle. He smiled at her, that big goofy smile that had made her first fall in love with him. She leaned into his frame, smiling softly as he carried her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.


	4. Almost There

Isabela grabbed onto the railing, groaning as she looked up the stairway. Twenty steps, and then she could finally lie down. She still wouldn't be comfortable, but at least her swollen feet would be off the ground. Just twenty steps, nothing. 

She grumbled, supporting her belly with her other hand as she huffed her way up the first step. She could barely even see her feet now, never mind the next step. She had to do simply by memory now. 

It did not make it any easier having the three servants watching in amusement from the living room.

"Laugh all you want," she muttered, "Let's all laugh at the whale."

She finally made her way up the stairs, exhausted, as she saw Hawke lying seductively across the bed, a rose in his mouth.

Isabela laughed tiredly, pushing him to the side as she went to lie down on her side.

Hawke curled around her, kissing down her neck as Isabela rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, Lee," she grumbled, "Stop adding insult to injury. Just go back to saving mages or whatever you were busy doing and stop teasing your very, very fat girlfriend. I can barely get up the stairs, never mind do anything sex-"

She stopped as she felt Hawke's hand slip between her legs, lightly stroking her lips. 

Hawke's other hand reached around, taking her swollen breast in hand, massaging her nipple between his fingers.

"Don't you understand how gorgeous you are?" Hawke murmured in her ear before biting it lightly, "Don't you understand how mad you make me? Of course I want you. I never stopped wanting you."

His fingers slipped inside of her and she groaned, leaning into his frame as he bucked slightly against her, his body as close to hers as he could be. His thumb rubbed her clit as his fingers thrust inside of her, his lips at her neck as he groaned into her skin. She moaned, barely managing his name before coming undone to his touch. She cried out and he held her closer, moving faster inside of her. 

"Don't you know what I want to do to you? I want to lick and kiss every inch of this beautiful, beautiful pussy. I want put my cock in you and screw you until you can barely walk. Like this. Just as you are. You're gorgeous, Isabela."

She shuddered and he withdrew his fingers, helping her move to her other side to face him. She kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair, before pulling back slightly and pouting.

"Dammit, I'm so tired," she complained, "I can't even return the favour."

"You're having our baby," he smirked, stroking her belly affectionately, "I think we're even."

She stuck out her tongue at him as she found herself drifting to sleep.

She grumbled, "I've become as bad as you. Falling asleep right after sex."

Hawke laughed and kissed her forehead before rising and pulling the blankets up around her. 

"Just a few more weeks, babe," he promised, "Hang in there."

She slept more deeply than she had in days, waking up to the smell of a rose lying on the pillow beside her.


	5. Overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baywatch Isabela to the rescue!

Isabela sighed in relief as she laid down on the bed, her hand still rocking the bassinet on the floor beside her. Six hours that baby had been screaming, she muttered silently, six hours. Hawke had been utterly useless, of course. They were soon docking in Gwaren and the man had not wanted to miss the first glimpses of his homeland, even though Isabela had told him they were half a day away still. So she had been left to dutifully rock the crying child to sleep. She could have ordered a crewman to do it, or even begged Aveline, or yelled at Hawke until he came back. But this was only the second week they had been parents. She wanted to prove that she could do it.

Mia was only just falling asleep now. Isabela could not understand what exactly had set her off or what she had done right, but she was too tired to look for reasons. She merely wanted just to sleep. 

As the door flung open, she groaned, "Now what?"

Aveline barked at her, "On the deck. We've got company."

Isabela kissed her child on the head before grabbing her daggers and running on deck, throwing her coat over her nightgown. She looked around, but she couldn't see Hawke.

She froze, seeing the ship that was coming closer to theirs. They couldn't out run them. The Mutiny was a glorified cargo barge. They had only stolen-borrowed, as Hawke would put it-to get out of Kirkwall. They had little choice, considering Hawke had just killed the possessed head of the Templar order and Isabela was weak as a kitten, a newborn child in her arms. She should have tried to get something faster, she reprimanded herself, but she had been just so tired and scared, she couldn't think straight.

This ship, this was not chosen out of desperation. She recognized the hull, a style of Antivan frigate that was built for strength and siege. She had suspected that there would be bounty hunters after them, but she would not guess that they would have been found so easily.

She saw Hawke then, standing near the front bow of the Mutiny as he talked quietly with Varric. Her heart skipped a beat as he turned and she saw his frown. 

They met in the middle of the ship, Hawke putting his hands on her shoulders as he whispered, "Get back in the cabin. I'll just talk to them. We'll pay them off."

"I'm not leaving you, Lee," Isabela insisted.

He cupped her face, pressing his forehead against hers before letting go, walking to the side of the ship.

"Oi!" He bellowed, "Are you just sailed out of Gwaren?"

"Antiva City!" A man shouted back, coming into view as the boats veered towards each other, their sides just touching.

"You're a long way from home," Hawke commented, stepping onto the other ship, "I noticed you've been following us for some time. Is there something I can help you with? Are you in need of supplies?"

"I think you know what I want," the man smiled, "You're shorter than I thought, Serah Hawke. They described you to me as burly."

Hawke smirked, "The tales have been exaggerated, surely. Now, I imagine you want the price on my head? I'm a reasonable and quite wealthy man. I'll pay you twice what they've asked for me and I'll even let you live. I'm feeling generous today, after all."

The man paused, turning to his side to confer with the man beside him. After a few whispers, the first one nodded to Hawke and said, "You've got a deal."

Hawke clapped his hands together, "Splendid. I imagine fifteen sovereigns shall suffice? The last time I heard 7 sovereigns was my going rate. Perhaps my accountant can pass me over some gold?"

Varric rolled his eyes and threw a bag over to Hawke who grasped it deftly.

"Your gold, gentlemen," Hawke said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Hawke froze as the man pulled out a knife and said, "I'm afraid you'll still be coming with us. 15 sovereigns ain't as much as it used to be."

"Well then," Hawke smirked and called out, "You ready there, Merrill?"

Isabela looked around in dismay as the ship rumbled beneath her and a blast of heat came from the lower decks, pushing the ship away as it caught on fire. Isabela watched as Hawke grabbed his bag again, punching the first man out cold. But as the ship launched away from them, she saw as the second knocked Hawke out cold. Hawke fell into the icy waters, his eyes closing as the water engulfed him. 

Isabela didn't think. She ran to the end of the deck, her arms above her head as she dove into the water. The cold shocked her as she broke through the surface, opening her eyes.

She saw him sinking and she swam as hard as she could. Her lungs burned, but he was just there, just out of reach.

She grabbed him, pulling him to her chest as she pushed them towards the surface. They bobbed into the air and she held Lee as she cried for help.

Isabela heard Aveline's shout and turned, seeing the rope tossed towards them. She swam forth just enough to grab it and held onto him as best she could as Aveline pulled them on board.

Isabela pressed her ear against his chest and heard no heart beat. Panicking, she drew her mouth to his, breathing deep into his chest. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing down again and again until he sputtered, turning over to his side to cough out the seawater.

Isabela shook, the cool air chilling her. She felt a blanket draped across her shoulders and she held Lee to her, wrapping the blanket around them both. 

He held the side of her face weakly as she kissed him.

"You need to get out of those clothes," she murmured, "You'll catch your death."

"Only if I get to rip yours off first," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She giggled, covering her blush as they stood, the others watching intently. 

"Well, serves me right for negotiating," Hawke joked, Isabela picking up him in her arms, "Now, if you'll excuse me, maties, I'm off to do some hero worshipping."


End file.
